Delicate Balance
by KawaiiMeoww
Summary: It’s a delicate balance loving your sensei but it sure as hell feels good when you get it right. Sakura X Kakashi
1. Chapter 1

Heyy! To those who Author alerted me thanks so much – it made my day. So, here is the new fanfic I said I would write! This is going to be after the Gaara arc but before the introduction of Sai so I hope you have a roundabout idea where that is. Also, ages? Who cares, you know, I know but does it matter in fan fiction? It sure as hell doesn't matter to me at this moment in time so yes, enjoy.

_Italics are thoughts of anyone._

_Italics underlined are inner Sakura._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but when I'm rich (which I never will be ha) I'd like to buy it and dance around partying haha.

* * *

_**Chapter One.**

"Ten more laps guys and I want to see the effort on your faces." Kakashi shouted to Sakura and Naruto. The two of them continued to storm on around Konoha with Naruto occasionally exclaiming, "Oh yes, Hokage in training – make way!" or "I'm so going to win Sakura-chan!" Kakashi couldn't help but grin from his position leaning against a tree reading his Icha Icha! It seemed no matter what Naruto was determined to be Hokage and he was sure that one day it would happen.

Once the ten laps were completed Naruto sped down in the direction of Kakashi's tree shouting his victory and pointed at Sakura who joined them at a steady jog. "I let you win moron." Sakura mumbled but couldn't help but grin as Naruto hugged her happily. Kakashi watched the exchanged between the two, normally a hug a while back from Naruto would have rewarded him with a bone-crunching punch that would send him through walls but in this instance the embrace was affectionately returned: things certainly had changed.

Kakashi couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of jealously when he watched the pair share their friendship and found himself wondering what it would be like for Sakura to embrace him and for him to return that hug, to slip his arms around her waist and bury his face in her pink hair; shaking his head ridding himself of these sudden thoughts he breathed a deep breath and announced: "First step today of training will be precision. How well can you hit that target there and how fast can you react in a time limit."

Naruto who had been listening very carefully screwed up his face and pouted: "Bahhh, Kakashi-sensei that sounds the worst bit of training I've ever done." To emphasise his point further he dropped to the floor crossing his legs and his arms then hung his head. "Hmphhh."

"Naruto, baka. This is only a easy training session today so its just light work so the faster we get this done the faster we can go get some ramen." Sakura tried to persuade Naruto to cooperate which is seemed to because at the mention of ramen Naruto immediately perked up and jumped to attention. "Alright Sakura-chan, your on!"

Sakura and Naruto got their weapons out that they thought they needed the extra training on to practise their precision and began the exercise. Kakashi stood off to the side watching the two; both of them were nearly 100 accurate except for the odd foolish mistake but as Sakura had mentioned it was only an easy training session as they hadn't been training together recently but extra practise wouldn't hurt.

As he pretended to be too engrossed in his book he watched Sakura who's aim was almost perfect. It was only almost because she put her rage so into it that if she didn't think before she threw it would go any direction. _Maybe I should go and give her a pointer? _Kakashi didn't know why these normally innocent thoughts were standing out in his head but making him think much deeper.

It was just a training session with Naruto and Sakura but for some reason this little niggle, yes a niggle, had arisen out of nowhere which kept making Sakura swim through his brain. He had certainly noticed that the pink haired Kunoichi had matured physically into a very attraction woman before rescuing Gaara but ever since he had noticed people being affectionate towards her particularly men which he had never took notice of but now he found himself glaring unconsciously at the male or getting annoyed.

_Right, I will go across and give her that little advice of some refinement because after all I am her sensei..._ He slipped his book into a thigh pouch and trekked over to where Sakura was standing. Just as Kakashi opened his mouth to catch Sakura's attention she plunged her arm backwards into Kakashi's chest causing him to stumble backwards; as he fell to the ground he grabbed her arm for support bringing her too to ground with him.

Both opening their eyes once landing on the floor Sakura immediately apologised: "I'm so sorry! I should have known you were there. Are you okay?" Kakashi however was internally enjoying the position they were in; the fall had caused Sakura to be straddling his groin section and his hand was still on her arm bringing her closer to him.

It wasn't long before his moment was interrupted: "Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! What are you two doing? I'm practising here and you two are busy rolling around the floor? When were you going to tell me?" His lip trembled indignantly and glowered at the pair on the ground causing them to break apart.

"I think practise is over. See you tomorrow, 1pm sharp." Kakashi told them and made some hand signs and vanished.

_I definitely enjoyed that predicament a bit too much, what did Sakura think?_

"Sakuraaaa-chaaan! What were you doing?" Naruto asked as they walked to the ramen stand.

"We fell suddenly Naruto." She responded shortly but sweetly. _It was nice though wasn't it? _Her inner stated. _It was really nice but what did Kakashi think?

* * *

_

So, there is the first chapter of a new story! Read, review and all that jazz. This one is definitely going to be continued but I'm not going to say once a week or anything but definitely updated.

**Next chapter:**

Unexpected meetings before training and it seems uncomfortable and unasked questions seem to be hanging in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm off school today because I'm a teeny bit poorly but more so I just couldn't be bothered going so here is a new chapter.

Thanks to those two reviewers:

**ann1245679:** I'm not too sure when new chapters will be wrote as I never seem to have a lot of time but I've committed myself to this one so maybe weekly.

**ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou** Thankss! Thats made my day now! Love your name btw .

Once again:

_Italics are thoughts._

_Italics underlined are Inner Sakura._

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did why would I be writing this? LOL.

* * *

**Chapter Two.**

It had been nice sitting eating ramen and occasionally responding to Naruto's incessant chatter Sakura thought as she wandered home. When training had been declared over it had only been 2pm and training had like tomorrow begun at 1pm. _I had today off from the hospital thinking I would be training later and then having ramen with Naruto and now I'm stuck going home by myself to an empty apartment. You could always go out you know, how many times has __Ino__ invited you out? And if I'm right she asked tonight also. __I don't know, maybe.__Just get home, get changed and get out._

Sakura changed her wander into a slightly faster paced wander as she began to think that maybe going out wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. She hadn't been out since before rescuing Gaara and she never really did even before that; she had been away awhile, maybe it would be nice to see everyone properly.

Upon reaching her front door she reached for her keys out of her thigh pouch and turned the lock receiving a welcoming click. Her apartment was decorated tastefully with a blend of creams and pale pastel pink every so often; it suited her to a tee. "What on earth am I going to wear?" Sakura asked herself aloud.

Taking off her clothes are she walked to her bedroom she thought of all the outfits she possessed. She was only going to be going to the local bar but she wanted to wear something different so it would be like 'going out'. She had a quick shift through her clothes and discovered a dress she had bought spur of the moment one day when she had been paid for an A-Class mission.

"I think it's time to get some wear out of this Sakura." She mumbled as she slipped into the dress. The dress itself came to rest three inches above her knees and fluted out gracefully, it was the lightest red, nearly pink but not and had thin straps; the material hugged her lithe figure showing off her attractive body.

Her next mission was to add some make up to her face while meanwhile Kakashi was undergoing torturous whining from Genma. "Why won't you come out with me tonight Kakashi? You said you weren't busy and you said you would yesterday; going back on your word isn't nice you know. For all you know I dropped some important plans to go out with you tonight."

"But you didn't." Kakashi stated nonplussed.

"Well, err. No, but that doesn't change the fact that you changed your mind." Genma argued back glowering at his companion.

"It also doesn't change the fact that you just let yourself into my apartment when I may have bee occupied." Kakashi replied. _Why did I say that? That sounded so wrong. Maybe I should get out? I can just bring my book and fade into the background I suppose._

"Wait a minute I'll just change and I'll come with you Genma." He motioned for Genma to take a seat while he went to his bedroom. He took out the exact same clothes but clean ones and put those on. _Its__ not like anyone is going to care. I wonder who's going to be there. _"Hey, Genma. Who else is going out tonight?"

"Interested in anyone? Theres going to be me, you obviously; theres going to be Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Lee, Neji, Kiba, Ino, TenTen, Naruto and Sakura." Genma named one by one slowly but the name that caught Kakashi's attention was not his annoying rival who no doubt would bug him all night but Sakura. _So she's going? I wonder what she dresses like when she goes __out?__ Or even what she does? I don't think in all the time I've known her I've seen her go to the bar for a social drink because __shes__ always so tied up with the hospital._

"Come on Kakashi! By the time we get there it'll be dark and I want to have the perfect view of all the ladies."

With a roll of his eyes Kakashi came out of his room and shoved her stupid comrade out of the door.

"Sakura! Wow! You look amazing. I never thought when I asked you today that you would come!" Ino giggled. Sakura stood next to her in her dress at the bar and replied shyly almost, "Umm, well practise finished early you see so I thought I'd come..." _Why __are __you acting all meek and shy? Who the hell are __you __pretending to be? __Shut up __baka__! It feels weird wearing something like this at a bar and have people staring at me, haven't you noticed? __Of course I noticed! Look at them sat over there; their mouths have been gawping like goldfishes for like five minutes... I have to say __its__ rather unbecoming._

"What do you want Sakura? " The question asked quickly broke up her conversation with her inner which she was slightly thankful for.

After getting their drinks they took seats in a booth. "Everyone else will be arriving soon I should hope. How was training?" Ino asked making small talk to fill in the time but she still managed to keep ducking her head out of the booth to check for new arrivals.

"Mm, it was alright thanks... pretty good actually."

"Oh? Any reason?" Ino questioned, when did Sakura say training was pretty good?

"N-no reason!" Sakura mumbled. _Baka_

Before Ino could look into Sakura stutter any further the rest of the crowd arrived. "Hey! Sakura! Ino!"

Sakura looked around at all the faces, it was nice seeing everyone but then her eyes wandered upon the face of someone who had been plagueing her thoughts as she had been putting on the dress almost as if she was doing it for him: Kakashi. His eyes too met her and they held the contact much longer than usual. It was Sakura however who finally broke it blushing slightly.

Kakashi made his way over to Sakura pushing gently through the crowd; he had the niggle again. He had to talk to her, to hear her voice, to know what he was feeling.

"Yo." Simple and sweet.

"Hi, Kakashi." Sakura smiled in return. The atmosphere around them seemed to be intense and the air stagnant with the scent of unknowing. _I like your style, no sensei anymore. Good, __its__ time we ditched that._

_Did she just address me as Kakashi and not Kakashi-sensei? And why did I get this feeling? Kakashi...it sounds different when she says it._

"Ano, training is 1pm tomorrow right?" Sakura inquired. _God, if only we could have a repeat, mm yeah._

_Why did she bring that up now? Just keep reading your book Kakashi, this is only Sakura. Do not show you are reminiscing. _

"Hai, thats right."

"So..."

"..."

_Say something, he is looking so hot right now even if he is reading that damn book but look at him, he is so thinking about us right now. __I wish he was... I wish what?! __You know, I know it, now let Kakashi know it. Its mission: Show Kakashi you like him __tonight. __Maybe__ I can do this? Maybe that accident was meant to be? __Its__ just... I've never thought of him like this before! __Pfft__, you so have but have been unaware of it. _

"Umm, Kakashi, could I get you another drink maybe?" Sakura asked smiley gently up at him.

* * *

Chapter two over and done with. Yes it did drag on a bit didn't it ... gomen! It was meant to be awkward but inner Sakura knew all along Sakura liked Kakashi a little more than just your average sensei so Sakura has decided to jump in at the deep end and see what might happen. Read, review and make my day.

**Chapter Three:**

A few drinks, a few confessions and then a training session to top it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all the nice reviews, they make me smileee!

Special thanks to: **ifItwasnt4KakashiIwouldLoveYou**

and also to: **animefan28, Kakasaku-fan-lover and Pance.**

Once again:

_Italics are thoughts._

_Italics underlined are Inner Sakura._

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, oh dear.

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"Umm, Kakashi, could I get you another drink maybe?" Sakura asked smiley gently up at him.

Kakashi's mind instantly turned blank but he kept his face still as he rapidly tried to search for an answer, finally he replied: "Thanks for the offer Sakura but I'm okay with the one I have at the moment." That would have been a legitimate excuse if he had had a drink ... which he didn't. Sakura eyed him up and down to confirm that he most certainly didn't have a drink."It's at bar if you're wondering." Kakashi made up. _Phew, I really need to come up with excuses that actually make sense._

"Oh, okay. I'll come with you then, I'd rather stay with you tonight anyway." Sakura told him and grasped his hand in her slender one and pulled him over to the bar with her. Kakashi who was powerless simply gave in for now and allowed her to tug him along.

"Can I get two more drinks please?" Sakura smiled sweetly at the bartender who smiled back enthusiastically until he saw Kakashi stand next to Sakura and glare at him. _Why am I glaring at this guy? If she wants smile like that at him then I shouldn't be bothered..._

The man behind the bar poured two fresh drinks for both Sakura and Kakashi who sat down at two vacant stools infront of the bar. Sakura took a deep swig of her drink and sighed happily. Kakashi glanced from the corner of his eye at this action: _She mustn't have been out for a while I'm guessing._

"Have you been up to much recently then?" Sakura asked her ex-sensei then instantly regretted the question. _What's he going to say? I have just read my wonderful books none stop as usual. _

"Hnn, not really just training, avoiding Gai ... a few missions here and there, you?" asked Kakashi.

Sakura started to describe her hospital work, home visits, her extra training and the list goes on. Throughout the conversation Kakashi added his input, his opinions and took turns buying a round until the end of Sakura's work rant came to a close when Sakura was quite tipsy from eight glasses of Sake.

"You know what I really like. I like our training sessions." A intoxicated Sakura announced to the man sat beside who raised an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, any reason?" he asked hoping he would get an interesting reason.

"Well first off its a reason to see you and second sometimes good things happen." Sakura smiled and then unexpectantly burst out giggling.

"What good things in particular?" Kakashi was enjoying this interrogation session all too much more than he should have, taking advantage of Sakura at this time prying felt all too wrong but he just couldn't resist asking some questions which had been niggling at the back off his head.

"Like last training session, that was too good. Oh ... and when we get to go to the lake swimming and you join us!" this was added again with a little giggle.

_No wonder she always suggests we have a break and asks to go swimming ... I always wondered why she was all too happy..._

"Why do you like that Sakura?" He had to know, he had to know now.

"Because ... because ... I like you a lot. And more than a friend like." Sakura finally confessed and for some odd reason her brain clicked back into action and she realised her situation. She had just revealed what she had been keeping to herself to the very man. _Oh god. _

"Ano ... be right back!" Sakura smiled and ran in the opposite direction but truth be told she had no intention of going back but instead going home and trying to remember what she had said.

_Damn you, where were you __when I__ needed you? __Oh? I was too busy enjoying the show.

* * *

_

I know its been a while but god, talk about coursework overload! Next chapter will also be much longer. So, she has revealed her feelings and then legged it, I wonder what Kakashi's makes of it all?

**Next chapter:**

Training session!

"Last night was interesting wasn't it Sakura?" Kakashi asked innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

My Word has ran out on the laptop so I'm using Notepad instead which kind of sucks cos it looks really weird

Disclaimer: Isn't it a shame I dont own at all? I'll ask Santa this year!

_Thoughts_

_Inner Sakura_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Rubbing her eyes Sakura woke up in her cosy double bed and the same thought crept into her head: why did she even bother having a double bed? It's not like anyone was going to sleep in it with her. _Ah, but they might be soon._ _Shut up you._

Glancing to her left she checked the time on her alarm clock which told her it was eight am which in Sakura's case was very bad. "Damn it all, I'm late, I'm NEVER late!" Racing around her apartment she quickly dressed and locked her door then sprinted to the training grounds which she instantly regretted as everyone was already there; she was bright red in the face gasping like a fish. _Very attractive Sakura. _

Kakashi who was actually on time for once in his life allowed his eyes to roll over her profile taking in every curve and then came to meet her eyes which widened slightly as she had caught him in the act. Kakashi who didn't become embarrassed asked her innocently: "Last night was interesting wasn't it Sakura?"

Flushing at the implication Sakura kept her eyes glued to Kakashi's and quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean." She tried her hardest to sound convincing if it hadn't have been for the cracking in her voice Naruto wouldn't have noticed.

"Oi, Sakura-chan! What happened last night?" Naruto asked Sakura frowning, he swivelled his head to face Kakashi and then Sakura back to Kakashi.

"Nothing Naruto." Sakura stated.

"Really? Then why did Kakashi-sensei say that then?" He asked. "I think your hiding something from me. Sakura-chan, tell me!" He was moaning now, groaning on saying she didn't tell him anything.

"Shut it Naruto, you know full well I tell you stuff! Look, its nothing." She said, trying to make it seem like a closed discussion.

"Well if you think it was nothing I suppose I'll just forget it all then?" Kakashi told Sakura his eye crinkling into a smile.

"No! I mean ... ano ... we're here for training aren't we?"

Finally the end of the discussion came to a close- for now anyway.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei how are we going to train properly when there are only three of us?" Naruto inquired, his eyebrows knitted together in thought.

Not bothering to answer Kakashi created a clone and made it stand infront of Naruto and it spoke his answer for him: "By doing this."

Naruto didn't wait any more and surged his knuckles forward to collide with a hand raised by the clone blocking his attack and so the training began.  
The real Kakashi however remained to train with Sakura. _Hmm, what to say..._

They each exchanged both powerful and painful blows while Kakashi thought of conversation. "I never knew you felt that way Sakura." He practically declared when he managed to corner the pink haired girl against a tree in a bone-crunching hold around her neck. Gasping Sakura twisted breaking free of his hold and glared. "I was drunk okay?"

"So, does that mean you didn't really mean it then?"

"No ... yes! I mean ... shut up!" Not wanting to continue with her answer Sakura sent a chakra filled kick aimed at Kakashi's chest only to be blocked which caused her anger to only rise further. Sending her powered up fist towards his face she only managed to stop herself and direct it at a boulder located over his shoulder. _What made me stop pummelling him? This is what I like doing on training sessions, showing off how well I've improved but knowing I might marr his face stopped me... __Because you don't want to mess up that hot hot face of his, silly._ _We don't even know what he looks like so don't make stuff up._

Kakashi had seen this action and had managed to land a punch while Sakura was quabbling with Inner Sakura sending normal Sakura flying. _Strange, we normally batter each other to death but this time she held back ..._

"Why are you holding back? Do you think an ex-ANBU can't handle his own Sakura?" There was something in the tone of his voice that made Sakura's knees begin to weaken. Kakashi came faster with much more powerful attacks until once again Sakura was cornered against the tree. "I should have bloody destroyed this tree instead of the boulder." Sakura grumbled against Kakashi's vice like grip.

"Answer the question. Was last night the truth or not?" _Why is he so riled up and desperate to know_? _Maybe because he likes you?_ _Oh yeah...I wish._

"So? What is it?"

* * *

** Chapter Five**

Training session continued.

Does Kakashi get any answer?

Maybe Sakura gets one too.


	5. Chapter 5

Yayyy. Word is working properly! As I now have word again I'm hoping I will be writing more frequently. Although forgive me if occasionally there is some delay! - I'm revising for my GCSE's at the moment!

New chapter then!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Well Sakura?" Kakashi prompted Sakura again for an answer. Her eyes glanced to his face and then to the ground. _Should I just tell him? I don't know! _Go on, do it!

"Yes ... no, I mean..." Sakura mumbled more so herself as she tried to decide what answer to give. Kakashi took hold of her face to maintain the eye contact. She blushed under his scrutinising gaze. "Yes. I like you. A lot." There she had said it, finally. She had finally said what she had been feeling for what seemed forever.

Kakashi nodded in thought taking in her answer; no way had he expected such a straight answer from Sakura, well after a lot of probing maybe but not this soon.

"Oiii! Kakashi-sensei? Are we finished yet? I'm hungry." Naruto yelled as he continued to pummel the clone of Kakashi grumbling further himself. Kakashi looked at Sakura and responded: "Yes, I am rather hungry." _Am I over analysing or did he purposefully look at me when he said that sentence?!_

The clone vanished and Naruto jumping yelling joyfully. "Sakura-chan! Are you hungry too?"

Coming back to her senses and stepping free of the still tight grip from her ex-sensei she smiled: "Sure I am." Without another thought Naruto had grabbed Sakura's hand exclaiming then should run for their ramen before the queue got too big and how he had a voucher she could use. Sakura looked back over her shoulder as she was violently dragged along to see Kakashi stood there watching her retreat.

Somewhere in Sakura's mind wailed, it wanted to stay with Kakashi but it wasn't allowed. Upon arriving at the ramen stand Sakura inquired, "Isn't Kakashi coming?"

"Nopee, he said he had something to do... I don't remember exactly what though. I'm sure he'll come some other time. Itadakimasu!" With that he began to scoff his bowl full of food no doubt to be followed by numerous more helpings.

Pushing her food around in her bowl her thoughts were haywire and filled with thoughts of a certain silver-haired sensei. _I told him what I thought, that I like him a lot but now he knows and I found nothing out in return! Does he like me? What do I do? _Thats the next mission: Find out if Kakashi returns our feelings. Hey, he should! I've been watching him lately and I'd definitely say he does, chaaa!

"Sakura-chan!" Coming out of her world she whirled round to be greeted with Naruto's face imposing in her personal space, meaning his face was a milli-metre from hers, staring at her with his beady eyes. "Naruto, I tell you time and time again! I need some space!"

Shooting back he raises a hand as a sign to say 'calm down' and clears his throat. "I'm sorry. It's just I've been talking to you and I've had no response and then when I tried to get your attention you were off in lala world with glazed eyes!"

"Gomen. It's just ... I have a lot on my mind lately." Sakura said lamely. _Oh god, now I feel awfully guilty from ignoring Naruto and then lying! __All from daydreaming over Kakashi._

"It's okay Sakura. I was just wondering when you next had a shift at the hospital and I'd maybe meet you after?"

Frowning slightly Sakura mentally went through her calendar thinking of when she was next working shifts at the hospital. Great, tomorrow!

"Tomorrow actually! It's not too long, my shifts 7am to 1pm, one of my shorter ones and it gives me the rest of the day off at least. Do you want to meet at 1-ish outside the hospital and catch some lunch?" She suggested.

Naruto grinning felinely and punched the air: "Sakura-channnn! Yes, that would be great! I'd see you at one tomorrow, I need to do some things now! Ja ne!"

Sakura waved good bye and looked down at her bowl which was half empty still. She pushed it around a few more times and then decided to just leave. Sighing to herself she contemplated going to see Tsunade-sama and talking to her about the situation and what she would do but she thought otherwise. What would Tsunade-sama think?

A nice hot bath, a hot chocolate and her favourite book was definitely in order and soon enough she would make the great copy-ninja confess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy. New update, waheyy. Although I'm absolutely shattered now. Went to the doctors today because I constantly have bloodshot eyes (yes, very attractive ;) ) anyway, burst three blood vessels and they said its due to 'stress'. Well .. whatever that means.**

**Enjoy as usual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, lalalalalala.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sakura soaked in her lovely hot bath while a certain silver-haired copy ninja enjoyed the view. His things to do had more been: follow Sakura and decide upon his feelings. He'd come to one conclusion. Kakashi Hatake was in love with Sakura Haruno. He didn't know whether that conclusion had made sense that it then allowed him to spy upon the rose haired kunoichi in her bath tub however but it was an enjoyable view all the same.

Leaning more closely Kakashi moved in towards the window which unbeknownst to him was unlatched. The window eased forward sounding with an high pitched creak causing Sakura's eyes to fly open and glare towards the window which had disturbed her peaceful soak. Kakashi, however, had managed to move just in time before she saw him. "That was close." He muttered as he shimmied back down the fire escape outside of her apartment.

He then hoyed himself up the steps which led to her front door turned the handle which pleasantly clicked open and made himself at home on her couch. "She really should lock that door or else she could get all sorts of weirdo's walking in ..." 

He waited patiently wondering what kind of reaction Sakura would come out with but he certainly wasn't ready for the view he was presented with when Sakura exited the bathroom. Sure it had been an awe inspiring display in the bath with the bubbles only covering her modesty but here was Sakura only clad in a baby pink towel which barely covered her buttocks or the rise of her breasts. Just enough for decency but at the same time definitely not enough.

Kakashi lazed back leaning on to his arms as he casually waved a greeting and announced his presence with a calm, "Yo." Although inside he wasn't feeling very calm what with all the flesh on display!

Sakura did a double take stumbling slightly backwards causing the towel to drop slightly revealing more of the fullness of her breasts. She glanced down noticed the movement and pulled it up carefully trying to ensure there was enough covering both top and bottom.

"I think it's safe to say it would be wise to invest in some bigger towels Sakura - in case you ever have guests again." Kakashi advised her trying to hide his grin which was definitely prominent even behind the mask.

"Well I don't expect visitors turning up randomly and helping themselves to my couch!" Sakura fired back. _Ooh, this is too soon! I wanted to make him confess on my terms and now I'm stuck in a towel ... and he's looking nice ..._

"You also should think about getting the window checked, I mean it could fly open anytime revealing yourself to the entire word or even worse you could catch a head cold while your in the bath." Kakashi added. 

"What would you know about my window?" Sakura asked. After a second thought she shouted: "You big hentai! That was you while I was in the bath! I was absolutely freezing because of that and had to have a shortened bath...wait a minute...what were you even doing!"

"I thought I'd simply check you were in before I called. I didn't want to waste my time if you weren't in." Kakashi answered as though it was the utter norm to peek into people's bathrooms – maybe for Jiraiya it was. 

"I'm getting changed." Sakura stated and shuffled out to her bedroom. She definitely would not be wearing her teddy bear pyjamas tonight! Out came her silk nightie which Ino had bought for her last birthday which was in a sheer pink which showed her curves to an extent - tastefully. 

She strolled out of her room trying to make sure she was confident in what she was doing. _Well he's here now so what better time to make him tell me his feelings. It saves me the effort at least of trying to find him later on. _Cha! Get in there girl. You can do it. 

"Well, if you're staying for a bit would you like some tea perhaps?" Sakura inquired as she put the kettle on the stove. Kakashi nodded an affirmative and watched the pink haired woman move around her kitchen skilfully. It felt pleasant relaxing on her warm couch and lying back feeling comfy especially after a tiring day. The next thing Kakashi never would have planned would have been falling asleep on Sakura's sofa. 

"Kakashi? Kakashi? Hello? Would you like sugar?" After getting no replies from the hair which was all she could see she wandered over to him to see why he was ignoring her. The sight before her made her smile; Kakashi leant back with his one visible eye closed and his chest pleasantly rising.

This would be the perfect opportunity to take a sneaky peek at his face you know Sakura._ Mm, maybe! _She crawled onto her couch trying not to make a sound or move the material too much to wake up her ex-sensei which was becoming quite a difficult task. All she wanted to do was jump on him and rip the mask off and look at his face but she tried to retain this stupid notion. Finally she was leaning over his prone body slowly reaching for mask her fingers just about to come into contact with the material when a high pitched squeal sounded from the kitchen area: the kettle. "Damn damn damn!" She muttered to herself quickly trotting to take it off the stove. 

The noise however had awoken the previously asleep ninja who remained in the same position waiting to see what would happen now he was fully aware. "Heh, he's still asleep." She murmured. Inside she was secretly happy as now it was take two of see Kakashi's face. Get to it!

Kakashi was sensing every move she was making anticipating what she was about to do but he had no idea she was trying to remove his mask. This time she decided against crawling on the couch and just moved her legs so one of either side of Kakashi's which were both spread out infront of him; leaning forward she stretched her arms out and hooked a finger around the fabric which had a gap because of his nose. Just as she was about to pull it down a hand flew to her wrist preventing her from moving it and an eye opened creasing happily.

"What are you doing Sakura? Taking advantage of a poor man who is obviously sleep deprived? And all I thought was I was going to get a cup of tea instead you are taking advantage of me." Kakashi said mocking his shock. 

"Ano...gomen. I just wanted to see your face and I couldn't resist..." She tailed off. There was no point in lying.

"You could have just asked." 

Before she knew what was happening next the hand which was gripped snugly around her wrist pulled down the mask until it was hanging around his chin. Kakashi grinned at Sakura's surprised expression and he grinned even wider when she reached out to move his forehead protector out of the way to allow her to bask in the full glow of his face. _It's beautiful. _Sakura was no longer thinking as she trailed a finger over his scar which went down over his eye to his cheek and back up but soon was brought back from the spell she was under when she was pulled onto Kakashi's lap.

The height difference was shown even sitting down as Sakura had to glance up to peer at the copy-nin's face. "What are you doing?" She whispered. His arms enclosed her in a warm embrace and she leaned her face against his chest.

"Showing you why I came." He leant down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss which Sakura eagerly responded to causing the kiss to deepen further. 

"I like you. A lot."

Kakashi had confessed. 

* * *

Woop.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this huge delay with a new chapter. I was meant to be banned off the internet until after the GCSE's then my step dad finally saw some sense in letting me back on. Hopefully next time the chapter will be longer and will be wrote faster. Thanks to all those lovely reviews it was great to come back to!

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

It wasn't everyday that your ex-sensei opened up to you and confessed his love. This announcement left Sakura breathless. Her emerald green eyes bore into Kakashi's both uncovered eyes as she searched for words. Kakashi didn't need words though, the expression in her eyes portrayed her feelings and the small smile on her face displayed her happiness in his statement.

When Sakura opened her mouth to speak Kakashi took the opportunity to claim her lips with his own and delve into its depths. Sakura did not hesitate to aid it on its quest and quickly wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck with one hand running slowly through his crisp hair. Kakashi's mouth moved off of the pink haired kunoichi's lips to slip down to her slender ivory neck where he licked the skin tasting the salt. The sensation sent a shiver through Sakura which made her gasp into Kakashi's ear.

"What does this make us?"

Sakura's question hung heavily in the air destroying the moment they had been so caught up in; Kakashi lent back onto the sofa and looked at Sakura. "I'd have hoped you would have realised." Sakura cocked her head to the left telling him silently to explain further. "I want a relationship. A proper one."

Happiness ran through Sakura like one huge torrent and to put her emotions into actions to lent forward to envelope Kakashi into a tight hug and lent her head on his shoulder. She whispered in his ear ever so quietly: "Me too."

They clung on to each other in a tight embrace breathing in each other scents closing their eyes enjoying the feel of the others body heat. The comfort closed in on them both taking them away to their own world in slumber.

It was brighter now and the slat of light that danced on Sakura's face annoyingly awoke the girl who grimaced and tried to move out of the suns ray but during her attempt she grinded against what felt like someone's thigh. Suddenly it came back to her: _Oh yes... last night, Kakashi and that ... eeeh!_ Sakura peeked through her lashes at the shinobi who was lying next to her with his muscular arms encircling her. She breathed in deeply and moved closer to Kakashi snuggling in to his hard chest.

Kakashi had slept for an hour or so and then had watched Sakura sleeping for the next few hours; when he realised she had woken up he resumed his 'sleep' and pretended to be unaware of her snuggling. When a dainty finger came to rest on his lips he couldn't fight back the urge so he encased it with his mouth pulling it into the warmth depth of the cavern it was.

Sakura was shocked and brought successfully out of her dream world where she came face to face with her now newly boyfriend. _Boyfriend. Boyfriend!! HA, that actually sounds weird. Kakashi. Me. Boyfriend. Kakashi's my boyfriend. Life is sweet._

"Morning." Sakura spoke softly shifting her eyes to look down in a shy motion which came over her. Kakashi lifted her chin up high gently to bring her lips to meet his where he greedily nibbled at the soft flesh begging for her to return his gesture. She closed her eyes and responded intensely as he had provided. They clung onto each other as if they were drifting away in a tide and they were the only things that would stop them from going any further adrift. The kiss stopped for them to draw for breath and their eyes both met sharing their love in one glance and diving right back in to continue their previous administrations. This time it becoming much more fiercer and passionate until they both realised where it might lead.

Sakura who straddled Kakashi lent her forehead against his both sharing the same heated temperature and breathed heavily into his ear the response he was definitely more than happy to here: "There's plenty of that some other time." Her grin showed her nervousness but her eyes showed that she did speak the truth.

"Lets get changed and go out." Kakashi suggested. He rose and offered his hand to the rose haired kunoichi pulling her in the direction of her bedroom.

* * *

So they are going out into the public! Are they going to make their relationship public? Are they going to just going to wait till someone notices? Or keep it a secret?

Who knows!


	8. Chapter 8

It happened again ... haven't been updating, I could cry. I just seem to get so side tracked but I'll suddenly go, ooh good idea for that fic and then never do it!

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Sakura couldn't believe that she was going to be going out in public on a date with none other than the Copy Ninja – it actually made her tingle with excitement. _What are people going to say? Eeeh, maybe I should tell Shisou...and Ino ... god knows that girl can spread gossip faster than anything. _Kakashi had sensed that Sakura had tensed and he slung his arm around her shoulders while giving a reassuring squeeze. "Nervous?" He smiled down at her waiting. "Mmm, a bit! But more excited! Where exactly are we going?"

Kakashi didn't respond right away as he looked around quickly for Sakura's key to her apartment and snatched it up. "Just around." _Well thats helpful Kakashi! _Sakura just nodded; she didn't really mind. Finally admitted her feelings to Kakashi and he returning them was more than enough for her. "Let's go." She said catching and enveloping his hand to drag him out. He quickly locked the door and they progressed to walk down the street. Sakura continued to hold Kakashi's hand happily but also let her free hand every so often clutch at his arm to give him a loving squeeze which he responded with a childish nudge of the arm with a bigger nudge back from Sakura. By now they had arrived into the village which Sakura was unaware. The villagers who of course instantly recognised the two looked from them both down to their hands, to their meeting eyes and then to their antics. Some smiled, some grimaced, some looked jealous and some look downright appalled.

Sakura was confused as she didn't know how to feel to the mixed reactions but then she thought that it didn't matter what they thought but instead what her friends thought. She smiled and held the Copy Nin's hand tighter while gently stroking her thumb over his hand tickling it ever so lightly. "Want to get something to eat?" Sakura suggested.

As if on cue Kakashi's stomach rumbled; he embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head with his spare hand saying: "I'd say that's a yes!" A nod as an affirmative they set out to get some food. As they were already in sight of the ramen stand they decided to continue to head out in that direction.

"So, what can I get for you Sakura?"

"Pork ramen for me please! Same for you Kakashi?" Sakura asked. He nodded at her not once taking his eyes from her face as he casually caressed her hand with his worn thumb as she had done previously. She smiled at him and then turned to smile at Ayame who she could tell what quite puzzled. _She can live in some suspense._

They both dug into their orders enjoying the food and most of all each other's company and for a first 'date' they could both say it was going pretty well...well, until someone came along. "NARUTO!" The said ninja was greedily digging into Sakura's bowl of ramen and then sighing in relief once he finished. "Gomen gomen! I haven't ate ALL day!" He tried hard to evasive but Sakura still glared daggers drawing her fists in the air preparing to pound him into the nearest wall. However before her plans could take action the blonde haired ninja was saved when a pair of arms snaked around Sakura's middle.

"Play nice Sakura. I'll buy you another if you like." Kakashi whispered into her ear which caused Sakura to tinge pink from his hot breath hitting her delicate skin.

"Ooiii! Kakashi-sensei! What do you think your doing to Sakura-chan!" He pulled a face resembling a pig and crossed his arms waiting impatiently for an answer.

"We were enjoying a nice date before you came along." Kakashi announced which floored not only Naruto but Ayame too who silently cursed under her breath. Naruto blinked a couple of times and then nodded.

"Hmm." He looked as though he was mulling many thoughts around in his head until he finally came to one conclusion. "Okay. If thats what Sakura wants, I'll be happy too. BUT, if one thing happens that upsets Sakura it'll be me you have to answer to, yosh!"

Sakura smiled and could actually feel a warmth spread through her body which she realised was that she was truly happy. Naruto was happy for her and now she couldn't want to announce to everyone else about her newfound happiness. She couldn't to show everyone else just how lucky she was!

Still smiling to herself Sakura unlike Kakashi and Naruto was oblivious to the figure approaching them. "Yamato-sensei!" Naruto greeted.

"Hai. Both Kakashi and Sakura are needed by the Hokage, immediately. Naruto, you are coming with me."

* * *

Maybe I'll be good and keep updating.

R&R, loveeee.


End file.
